


The heart get no sleep

by Efa_de_Foks



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Confused boys, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Texting, chapter 320-1, one night, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_de_Foks/pseuds/Efa_de_Foks
Summary: Цзянь И: (23:51) Почему ты так жестооооооооооооок ко мнееееееее, Сиси?Чжань Чжэнси: (23:53) Ты это заслужил.Чжань Чжэнси: (23:53) А еще… мне кажется, тебе это нравится.    .Чжань Чжэнси: (23:54) Ну хоть немного?Это можно было посчитать флиртом? А даже если и так, разве это считается, если вы уже вроде как в отношениях?Цзянь И не может быть его парнем. Чжэнси был абсолютно уверен, что между статусом друзей и статусом бойфрендов есть еще несколько ступенек, которые они пропустили, если бы все было именно так.[ Цзянь И печатает]О нет. Ну нахер это.Чжань Чжэнси: (23:55) ВЧМ мама зовет.Ну вот. Теперь ему паршиво от того, что он врет своему парню.***
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The heart get no sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The heart get no sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944753) by [holdingbreaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingbreaths/pseuds/holdingbreaths). 



Цзянь И: (23:27) _Не спишь?_

Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы это признать.

В конце концов, это уже становилось абсурдным. Хуже: нынешнее положение дел принимало возмутительно нелепый оборот, и, хотя многолетняя дружба с Цзянь И могла бы оспорить этот факт, Чжань Чжэнси придерживался привычки избегать нелепых ситуаций в своей повседневной жизни.

Как бы то ни было. Его повседневная жизнь.

Его повседневная жизнь _с Цзянь И_. Чжань Чжэнси ест, играет в видеоигры, ходит по магазинам, делает буквально все вместе с ним, а теперь, видимо, еще и совершает долгие прогулки, держась за руки. И обменивается сообщениями поздно ночью, но, сообщения хотя бы не были чем-то новым. Стало совершенно очевидно, что вся эта ситуация давно уже переросла стадию неразделенной любви, смело шагнув в статус отношений.

Брр. Отношения.

Цзянь И: (23:43) _Ты серьезно оставишь_ _твоего мальчика_ _без ответа?_

Бля.

Чжань Чжэнси: (23:44) _Нет, чувак, извини. Отвлекся. Ты в порядке?_

Чжэнси повернулся на кровати, пытаясь найти лучшую позу, чтобы не спать следующий час. Как это могло зайти так далеко? Он попытался вспомнить, когда именно все пошло наперекосяк. Очевидно, все случилось в следующей последовательности:

  1. Они были друзьями, и Цзянь И был его самым лучшим другом. Чжэнси не мог вспомнить времени, когда они не дружили, и был абсолютно уверен, что эта дружба повлияла на обе их жизни и то, как они взаимодействовали с окружающим миром.



(На самом деле Чжэнси подозревал, что частично его интровертное поведение было следствием того, что Цзянь И всегда был рядом. У него не было нужды поддерживать общение с другими людьми, потому что Цзянь И всегда болтал за двоих. Страх охватывал Чжэнси, стоило подумать, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы их пути вдруг разошлись. Как бы он справился с этой тишиной? Как бы взаимодействовал с другими людьми? Это была работа Цзянь И; без его раздражающей болтовни Чжань Чжэнси никогда бы не познакомился с Хэ Тянем и Мо Гуаньшанем, да и ни с кем другим, если быть честным).

  1. Переходный возраст принес с собой пару неловких моментов, но на то он и переходный возраст, разве нет?
  2. Чжэнси чувствовал, что что-то не так; Цзянь И вел себя рядом с ним настолько странно, что это даже самым ужасным переходным возрастом оправдать было невозможно.
  3. Цзянь И поцеловал его????? ???? ?????? ? ? (!) ???????????? И это????? Случилось????? На самом деле?????
  4. Они поговорили. Вроде как. Чжань Чжэнси спросил. Вроде как. Цзянь И признался. Никаких вроде. Он признался. И точка.
  5. Чжэнси решил, что ему следует вести себя как взрослый, добрый, мягкий улучшенный вариант мальчика-подростка, а потому он не должен психовать от того, что его лучший друг в него влюблен.



(Он даже поговорил сам с собой тогда. Это был суровый и серьезный разговор. «Ты не станешь срываться на нем из-за этого, - сказал он самому себе. – Это просто Цзянь И. Нет ничего, чего бы ты не знал о нем так хорошо, как знаешь самого себя. Он твой лучший друг. Веди себя достойно». А потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало. У него был довольно пугающий взгляд, он знал это. И это сработало – не в первый раз, да и не в последний, он пользовался этим взглядом, чтобы не позволить кому бы то ни было причинить Цзянь И боль). 

  1. Их отношения обновились из статуса «обоюдная-дружба-с-секретом» до «неразделенная-любовь-но-все-в-порядке-потому-что-Сиси-не-засранец». Не то, чтобы это было восхитительное развитие событий, но, по крайней мере, у Чжэнси было ощущение, что он может это контролировать, и вести себя соответственно: ему только и нужно было, что следить за тем, что он говорит и что делает, чтобы ненароком не обидеть Цзянь И. Вот и все.



Вот только, хм-м, с этого момента все стало как-то очень запутанно. На самом деле, Чжэнси понятия не имел, что, мать его, творится между ним и Цзянь И. Блин.

Цзянь И: (23:50) _Как тебе такая плюха? Целых 6 минут тебе не отвечал, придурок._

Чжань Чжэнси: (23:50) _Как мне что? Че за? Тебе сколько лет?_

Окей, да. В этом был некий смысл. Кажется, Чжэнси обещал себе не заставлять Цзянь И ревновать без причины. Он не станет встречаться с кем-нибудь только чтобы симпатичная девчонка висла на нем: это было бы совершенно бессмысленно и неоправданно жестоко. Он не такой человек.

Вот только, его скромный отказ милой славной Сяо Хой, оказался, совершенно не намеренно, признанием в том, что он уже находится в отношениях. Чжэнси ведь не дурак, он понимал, как звучат его слова, и в конце концов все, что он выдал сводилось к: «У меня уже кое-кто есть, спасибо, но нет, спасибо». У него не было «кое-кого». У него был лучший друг. Но все же, он не колебался, когда слова вылетели из его рта, не став отрицать, что Цзянь И его…

Мда…

Парень.

Парень?

Он застонал в подушку. Ладно, есть в этом хорошая сторона: он не произнес слово «парень» вслух. Ну, по крайней мере, именно в таком ключе.

(«Его невозможно никем заменить». Серьезно, Чжэнси? Серьезно? Будешь так разбрасываться словами, а потом делать вид, что ты не признался какой-то случайной девчонке, что встречаешься со своим лучшим другом? Ты иногда такой засранец.)

Цзянь И: (23:51) _Почему ты так жестооооооооооооок ко мнееееееее, Сиси?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (23:53) _Ты это заслужил._

Чжань Чжэнси: (23:53) _А еще… мне кажется, тебе это нравится._

Чжань Чжэнси: (23:54) _Ну хоть немного?_

О господи. Он флиртовал? Это можно было посчитать флиртом? А даже если и так, разве это считается, если вы уже вроде как в отношениях? Чжэнси думал, что ему, по-хорошему, следовало бы паниковать по этому поводу, но вот в чем дело: все время, проведенное на этой земле, Чжань Чжэнси потратил на то, чтобы отточить этот образ ледяного спокойствия, который он носит каждый день. Он не может паниковать; эмоциональный диапазон для этого не подходящий. У него даже выражения лица нужного нет. Ему бы для этого пришлось прическу сменить или что-то в таком духе.

К тому же, Цзянь И не может быть его парнем. Чжэнси был абсолютно уверен, что между статусом друзей и статусом бойфрендов есть еще несколько ступенек, которые они пропустили, если бы все было именно так.

_[_ _Цзянь И печатает]_

О нет. Ну нахер это.

Нарушив несколько законов физики и превысив скорость звука, Чжэнси напечатал быстрее Цзянь И:

Чжань Чжэнси: (23:55) _ВЧМ мама зовет._

Ну вот. Теперь ему паршиво от того, что он врет своему парню.

Он решил, что это может быть хотя бы наполовину правдой, и поднялся с кровати, трусливо оставив телефон в комнате. Мама обнаружилась у кухонного стола; просматривала Weibo на кухне, вместо того, чтобы лежать с телефоном в кровати, как любой нормальный человек.

– Милый, я думала ты уже спишь. Ну или притворяешься, что спишь, чтобы поболтать со своими таинственными друзьями.

– Нет у меня таинственных друзей, - он пожал плечами. Возможно??? Она может??? Помочь??? Она ведь мама??? – У меня есть только Цзянь И.

– Ну конечно же есть. У каждого подростка такие есть. Это или наркодиллер, или подружка, - она абсолютно расслабленно улыбалась, глядя в телефон.

– Есть только Цзянь И. – Подумав, Чжэнси добавил, - Он не продает наркотики.

Надо отдать ей должное, она не перестала листать ленту в тот же момент, хотя Чжэнси мог поклясться, текст на странице она уже не читала. Она продолжала улыбаться. Его мама – святая.

Он ведь только что каминаутнулся перед мамой? Он не был уверен, что ему есть, о чем рассказать. Они держались за руки.

– Мы держались за руки, - сказал он вслух, не меняя тона. – Когда шли домой. Сегодня.

Мама рассмеялась ему в лицо, потому что, видимо, совершенно не собиралась ему помогать.

– О, неужели? Хочешь, чтобы я связалась с его семьей? Нам нужно приготовить твое приданное или что-то в этом роде? Найти пару упитанных куриц, и, наверное, пора разыскать твой красный костюм?

Чжэнси тяжело опустился на кухонный стул; выражение его лица было нечитаемым:

\- Ха. Ха.

– О, я знаю, милый. – Голос мамы смягчился, она потянулась к его руке. – Я рада, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы поговорить со мной об этом. Я знаю, что Цзянь И очень важен для тебя. Если честно, я думала… что все зашло гораздо дальше, чем держание за руки.

Чжэнси молча переваривал услышанное. В том-то и дело, да? Держаться за руки это просто наиглупейшая вещь на свете. Это, наверное, самый ясный, неоспоримый признак того, что они встречаются. Но с другой стороны, это совершенно не помогало описать всю проблему «он, возможно, уже мой парень». Как же это объяснить?

– Мне кажется, у нас отношения.

Мама рассмеялась еще громче, откинув голову назад и хлопнув по столу ладонью. Если от этого проснется Цзы Цянь, Чжэнси точно придется делать ноги отсюда.

– Тебе кажется? Это так здорово, малыш. Ой, ну не смотри на меня так. Я просто дурачусь. Вы оба такие юные. Просто наслаждайся тем, что вы рядом друг с другом. И осторожнее с его сердцем, этот мальчик куда более ранимый, чем ты думаешь.

Как будто он этого не знает. Иногда Цзянь И казался настолько уязвимым, что Чжэнси всерьез опасался, что сломает его просто силой своей признательности.

– А ты не… - впервые за время разговора Чжэнси почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Но, худшее ведь уже позади, да? – ну ты знаешь… Ты не… со всем этим… с парнями?

– Потому что вы оба мальчики? – мама махнула рукой, возвращаясь к своему телефону. – Мне, в общем-то, наплевать, А-Си. А теперь марш в свою комнату, я слышу, как надрывается твой телефон и это раздражает. Цзянь И, наверное, волнуется.

Она улыбалась, абсолютно точно притворяясь, что ее целиком и полностью интересует только Weibo. Чжэнси поцеловал ее в лоб: она была гораздо лучше, чем он заслуживал.

(Почему она спросила про девушку, если и так знала о них с Цзянь И? Чжэнси проглотил вопрос, опасаясь, что в ответ получит что-то вроде: «Да просто хотела поиздеваться», а он был не готов прерывать такой трогательный момент.)

Так или иначе, пора было возвращаться к их проблеме.

*

Цзянь И: (23:55) _НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ_

Цзянь И: (23:56) _ЭТО НЕ ЧЕСТНО ЭЙ МИСТЕР ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ СЮДА_

Цзянь И: (23:56) _НУ КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ТАК БЕССОВЕСТНО ФЛИРТОВАТЬ И ПОТОМ СЛИВАТЬСЯ_

Цзянь И: (23:57) _Я блин ненавижу тебя_

Цзянь И: (23:57) (☍﹏⁰)｡ ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) 

Цзянь И: (00:01) _нет, правда, я серьезно ненавижу тебя, ты трус_

Цзянь И: (00:02) _а, и доброе утро_

Цзянь И: (00:02) _и да_

Цзянь И: (00:03) _мне действительно типа нравится, когда ты дразнишь меня_

Господи. Окей. Перво-наперво, самое главное. 

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:11) _И тебе доброе утро._

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:11) _ты все еще не спишь?_

Цзянь И: (00:12) _ну да._

Ох. Чжэнси взял себя в руки. Так. Парень, верно?

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:13) _ты правда злишься на меня?_

Цзянь И: (00:13) _Может быть_

Иногда лучшая защита – это напасть на своего оппонента, ну или отвлечь его чем-нибудь.

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:14) _Почему? Я не могу флиртовать с тобой?_

Цзянь И: (00:15) _ЭТО СОВСЕМ НЕ ТАК_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:15) _оу? Значит мне нужно флиртовать больше?_

Цзянь И: (00:16) _ненавижу тебя_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:16) _Мне казалось, что я тебе «типа как нравлюсь». ну или как я тебя дразню ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Цзянь И: (00:17) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Цзянь И: (00:17) _НИКАКИХ ПОДМИГИВАЮЩИХ СМАЙЛИКОВ СЭР! ВАМ ЗАПРЕЩЕННО ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ПОДМИГИВАЮЩИМИ СМАЙЛИКАМИ!_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:18) _Окей, как насчет этого_ (‘ε’)??? _?_

Цзянь И: (00:19) _НЕТ ЭТО ЕЩЕ ХУЖЕ_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:20) _ты расстраиваешь его_ (╥ε╥) 

Цзянь И: (00:20) _это же даже не работает, это просто ерунда_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:21) _Вот сейчас ты ведешь себя очень жестоко._

Цзянь И: (00:22) _Извини, обещаю, что в дальнейшем буду оказывать твоим смайликам с поцелуйчиками больше поддержки._

Чжэнси всерьез подумывал, будет ли приемлемым отправить в ответ мем с «Bitch, me too. The fuck», когда Цзянь И самым бесцеремонным образом сменил тему разговора.

Цзянь И: (00:23) _Что тебя отвлекло?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:23) _Что?_

[ _Пересланное сообщение_ ] Чжань Чжэнси: (23:44) _Нет, чувак, извини. Отвлекся. Ты в порядке?_

Цзянь И: (00:24) _Что ты делал?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:24) _Думал о тебе._

Он написал это на автомате, и только потом подумал, что это могло значить. Черт. Он открыл в телефоне вкладку с поиском «смайлики с поцелуями», надеясь, что это будет достаточно нелепым, чтобы вымолить себе прощение. В конце концов, у него не так много места для отрицания.

Цзянь И: (00:25) _Оу._

Цзянь И: (00:25) _Правда? Или ты просто флиртуешь?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:25) _Правда._

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:26) _…но, возможно, я все-таки немного флиртую._

Цзянь И: (00:27) _о чем ты думал?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:28) _было любопытно, когда ты тоже начнешь флиртовать со мной?????_

Цзянь И: (00:28) _но я_ _ведь и так???????????????? ?????????? ???????????????_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:29) ?????????????????????? ?????????????????? ??????????????????????

Цзянь И: (00:30) _ты трогаешь себя, когда думаешь обо мне?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:30) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Цзянь И: (00:30) _что? Ты сказал, что ждешь флирта в ответ!_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:31) _ЭТО НЕ ФЛИРТ_

Цзянь И: (00:32) .. _.ты ответишь?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:33) _может быть_

Цзянь И: (00:34) _может быть трогаешь или может быть ответишь?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:35) _да не дрочил я, кретин_

Цзянь И: (00:37) _оки, тогда о чем ты думал?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:37) _О тебе. О нас._

Предельная честность, Чжэнси. Может быть, это приведет в итоге к чему-нибудь.

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:38) _Как мы держались за руки сегодня._

Цзянь И: (00:38) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Цзянь И: (00:39) _было так здорово._

Чжэнси улыбался, глядя в экран своего телефона, чувствуя себя самым глупым подростком в Китае; слишком юным, слишком честным и, наверное, слишком влюбленным. Он решил, что Цзянь И тоже заслуживает ощутить это пузырящееся чувство счастья, что и он, так будет честно.

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:40) _Было_. 

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:40) _Было здорово, вот что. Действительно._

Этого ведь было недостаточно, да? Но у него никогда не получалось выразить словами то, что он чувствовал. Цзянь И знал его. И сейчас он либо все поймет, или навсегда разочаруется в нем. Чжэнси искренне надеялся, что Цзянь И хватит ума не желать, чтобы его друг изменился.

Цзянь И: (00:41) _Ты собирался меня поцеловать?_

Чжэнси чуть не уронил телефон, но Цзянь И не закончил мысль.

Цзянь И: (00:41) _я имею в виду, сегодня_

Цзянь И: (00:41) _если бы твоя сестра_

Цзянь И: (00:42) _не позвонила_

Цзянь И: (00:42) _тогда_

Цзянь И: (00:43) _ты собирался меня поцеловать?_

Цзянь И: (00:43) _можешь не отвечать_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:44) _я не знаю_

Это был самый правдивый ответ, который он мог дать Цзянь И, но этого было недостаточно. Возможно потому, что Чжэнси изо всех сил пытался вывести их из этой серой зоны не-совсем-вместе. Было бы весьма контрпродуктивно оставить все как есть. И хотя мысли о поцелуе даже не посетили его голову, и ему было достаточно просто чувствовать пальцы Цзянь И в своей руке, чтобы его сердце зашлось в пронзительном галопе… ему нужно было сделать этот шаг вперед, или они и дальше продолжат бродить по кругу, пытаясь ухватить себя за хвост.

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:45) _ну, мне этого хотелось._

Цзянь И немедленно прекратил печатать. Чжэнси подумал, что это хорошо. Наконец-то все было высказано, а Цзянь И недвусмысленно дал понять, что он очень уязвим. Можно было и подождать еще немного.

Цзянь И: (00:51) _Си_ _с_ _и. Могу я спросить кое-что?_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:52) _жги_

Цзянь И: (00:52) _тебе не обязательно отвечать_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:53) _не собираюсь оставлять моего мальчика без ответа_

Цзянь И: (00:53) _БЛИН перестань быть вот таким хоть на секунду_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:54) Извини 

Еще одна пауза.

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:57) _Ты будешь задавать свой вопрос?_

Цзянь И: (00:57) _щас_

Чжань Чжэнси: (00:57) _не спеши_

Цзянь И: (01:00) _уже час ночи_

Чжань Чжэнси: (01:01) _… и ты уже пожелал мне доброго утра_

Цзянь И: (01:01) _ага. Мы встречаемся?_

Вот оно. Эта пропущенная ступенька. Тот момент, когда все станет предельно ясно, неоспоримое доказательство начала _чего-то нового;_ слова, которые невозможно будет взять назад. Вполне возможно, что это изменит то, как Чжэнси представляет самого себя, свою сексуальность, то, кем он является в этом мире. Их дружбу, их прикосновения, их близость. Этот момент может изменить все. Одно текстовое сообщение, которое…

… вполне возможно не изменит ничего. Они встречались уже какое-то довольно продолжительное время. Так что ответ был только один, и у Чжэнси заняло меньше минуты, чтобы его написать:

Чжань Чжэнси: (01:02) _Ясное блин дело мы встречаемся, идиот. Ложись спать. Увидимся утром._


End file.
